The Power Within
by DATZMEGAEEVEES
Summary: An eevee by the name of Roger discovers he has a great powerful skill. For this though, he is discriminated and hated. Will he ever be excepted into society? Read to find out! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Within**

**Hey! DATZMEGAEEVEES here! I'm new to this so plz don't hate. Well, here I go!**

* * *

Roger couldn't believe what he had just done. He had driven off that Mightyena from his family. Though with his new found strength, he was rather mortified of himself. An eevee like him shouldn't have been able to do what he did. He would've never thought he could've done that. And in return for Roger saving HIS family, they shot him looks of fear and disgust, quickly getting up and retreating into the Misty Terrain his sister Sylvia, the Sylveon created. He already knew he wouldn't be welcomed back. If only he had controlled himself, if only he hadn't let his rage get the best of him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Well lookie here. I think I've found myself some pretty ladies to knock up!" the Mightyena exclaimed with glee._

_Estarla and Sylvia suddenly stopped in their tracks and froze. Roger, confused, looked up to his mother Espeon, Estarla, and asked "Whats happening mu-"_

"_Run. Run as far as you can go-"_

"_AHHH!" Roger's head whirled up in an instant o see his beloved sister, Sylvia smashed against a tree, bleeding from a deep slash given to her by the Mightyena._

"_Come on babe, cooperate with me and the both of us can have some fun!" the Mightyena suggestively grinned at her. He then looked over to Estarla. "I haven't forgotten about you either babe. Leave that little runt or I'll kill him." And in one quick attack, Roger was sent flying to the tree. _

"_NO! ROGER!" Estarla cried out in agony. "Hehe. Now follow me ladies or the same thing happens to you. You too you sexy bloody sylveon."_

_Roger, enraged with what was happening before his eyes, attacked. But before he landed his fury swipes attack, he was engulfed in a bright light, evolving into an umbreon, also making his planned fury swipes turn into a violent night slash. Within a matter of seconds, the mightyena became horrified and left._

_As he felt himself calm down, he was engulfed in the same light as before, reverting him back to an eevee. Though the Mightyena wasn't the only one left horrified. He saw Estarla and Sylvia looked up at him, eyes clouded with fear._

"_I knew it…" Estarla's voice trailed off. "If only…. If only…" And with that she shot her son a look of disgust, and vanished into the misty terrain along with Sylvia._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Ah! I hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first fic so if you have any suggestions please tell me! If you liked, favorite, follow and review this. Sorry it was short I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been awhile since the incident happened. After searching far and wide for answers, he stumbled upon a cave and happened to find a Delphox that had not freaked out when he asked for answers and showed them his power. The Delphox, Delila, had foresaw him coming, and knew many things. He told and explained to Roger about his power.

"You seem to have the extremely rare ability to evolve and devolve from all 8 eeveelutions. This Is controlled through your emotions Roger. You see, any hint of emotion will cause you to evolve."

Hearing this set fear into Roger. He quickly evolved into an umbreon and held his ground, fearing anything that may come out of the foreseer's mouth.

"And because of this," Delia continued, unfazed, "is why you must learn to harness and control these emotions within you. This wonderful power within you. She finished, lightly poking his forehead.

Seeing no more threat, the umbreon sighed, devolving back to his eevee self.

"Then what should I do about this ma'am? How do I harness my emotion? I don't understand! The poor young eevee, never so confused in his life, broke down crying, evolving into vaporeon. "Why me… Why me…" his voice trailed off.

"Do not worry young one. I will gladly help you train to you to harness, control this power." Roger looke up to see Delila speaking to him. "Come young one. We have lots to learn."

Roger, so moved, wiped his tears away and got up to follow Delila into the Depths of her cave.

* * *

After months of training with Delila, he had learned to lock his emotions away. Although in desperate situations, he could make a certain emotion come out, through his memories of his life before any of this happen. During his training, he was able to grasp what emotions paired with his eeveelutions. Sadness linked with Vaporeon, fear and anger linked with umbreon, coldness and remorse linked with glaceon, calmness and peace linked with espeon, love and kindness linked with flareon, protectiveness linked with leafeon, deperation and energy linked with jolteon, and magic and wonder linked towards sylveon.

He also learned when he evolved, he had an entirely different moveset. He had much help from Deilia improving his movesets for each eeveelution.

Eventually, The time had come when Roger felt it was time he leave Delila and go live out his own life amongst other pokemon. Now that he had harnessed and locked away his emotions, he could live the normal life that was taken away from him by his power.

"Delila. I have something really important I need to tell you." Roger said after eating a bite of an oran berry.

Right now they were currently sitting in a field of oran berry bushes, discovered by him while training one day.

"Hmm? Now what would that be young one?" Delila had never stopped calling him that ever sinsce day one. Though Roger never really minded.

"Delila, I-I think it's time that I leave here and go l-live out… you know, my life?" he ended with a small squeak at the end. He felt Delila's gaze fall on him. He couldn't help but feel a bit of fear, but held it in, just like Delila showed him how.

"Hmm… I figured this was gonna happen sooner or later. As for my answer, go ahead it's your life. You decide what does and doesn't happen. Besides, now that you've honed your ability, there are now less possible chances of your emotion outbreaks." Delila responded.

"Okay then ma'am. I'll leave tomorrow morning." Roger announced.

"Very well. Get your belongings together and get ready to leave at once young one."

After collecting some berries, they both headed back to the cave.

* * *

The next morning, Roger left the cave like he said he would. After receiving his finally biding from the foreseeing Delphox and also receiving a sack with his belongings in it from her, he set out to travel the world he hid from.

After a bit of traveling, Roger had found a river and decided to take refuge underneath it. He started to think back to when he had his mother and his sister, both adoring him. He then reflected on how he would never get them back. Letting the sadness of it all overtake him, he evolved into a vaporeon. He then took the put the strap from the sack around him and made sure the sack was closed securely. Then he plunged into the river.

He let the current take him and was eventually dumped out into a freshwater lake. He looked around for any signs of a vacant air cave he could reside in. It didn't take long for him to find a nice, small cave that he could live in. The cave showed no signs of being inhabited by any other pokemon. After looking around a bit more, he decided to enter the cave. He leaped out of the water and landed neatly on the soft, stone floor.

Then he took the bag off and made sure the contents had survived the water. After inspecting everything, he let out a sigh of relief, for nothing was damaged or spoiled. After putting everything else away, he decided to go back into the lake to look for materials he could use as a bed. Leaving the bag in the cave, he leapt back into the ocean.

At the bottom of the lake, Roger was able to find some soft seaweed he could use as bedding. Being satisfied with his find, he headed back to his cave.

When he arrived, he was glad to see his bag was still there, untouched. Unfortunately, his glee caused him to devolve into eevee and then into flareon. During this process, he stopped al movement, causing him to start to sink. Evolving into flareon also made the situation all the worse. But being the well-trained eevee he was, he was able to enter his cave as a flareon without losing his seaweed.

Exhausted, he devolved into eevee and was able to place the seaweed down and lay atop of them before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

**So guys! I hope this chapter's length was for your liking. Also, had did I do with pairing up the emotions? I took me a lot of thinking to link them. Do you guys think they make sense? If not, comment on what you thought they should've been linked with and I might just add your suggestion in. Until next time guys! Remember, please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
